The invention pertains to the field of video driving simulators, and, more particularly, to the field of driving games having moving video displayed dashboards which simulate the perspective seen by the driver when cornering an actual vehicle.
One of the important visual cues to a driver of an actual vehicle is the relative movement between the dashboard and the outside scene when cornering the vehicle. This relative movement results from the fact that as the vehicle corners, the inertia of the driver's head causes the driver's head to move inside the vehicle from its pre-cornering position. This movement is caused by the tendency of the driver's head to continue motion in a straight line and by the centrifugal force of the turn. The resulting view before the driver's eyes is an apparent relative movement between the dashboard and the outside scene. This important visual feedback cue tends to verify for the driver that the car is in fact responding to the turning command.
Heretofore, as far as is known to the Applicants, no video or driving simulator has moved the dash of the simulated vehicle relative to the outside scene on the video display to provide the aforementioned visual cue. Therefore, a need has arisen for a driving simulator which provides this visual cue.